


The last to know

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He’d never been in a four-plus month relationship with a bloke without knowing about it before</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last to know

 

Matt looked up as Connor came cautiously into his office, looking around at the plants and trying to avoid brushing against them as he edged inside.

 

“They’re plants, Connor, not snakes. They won’t bite if you get too close.”

 

Connor flushed slightly. “I know that; I’m just more of an indoorsy person.”

 

“We _are_ indoors.”

 

“Oh, you know what I mean. It’s just that all this greenery reminds me of those horrible camping holidays my mum and dad used to drag me away on when I was a kid. Mum said it was good for me to get out and have some fresh air but I always ended up with nettle stings or a cold or something. Or midge bites. The little buggers used to eat me alive!”

 

He’d spent a year living outdoors, millions of years in the past, and yet a few plants bothered him now? Matt thought, doing a mental eye roll.

 

“Connor, was there something you actually wanted?”

 

He looked at Matt, puzzled for a moment as though he’d forgotten somewhere mid-ramble. “Oh, yes. We’re all off to the pub tonight- bit of an impromptu birthday celebration for Jess. She never told us it was her birthday! Anyway, we’re going for drinks and I know she’d want you to come.”

 

Matt smiled. “Love to, but let me check with Becks first, though. We were meant to be going to see that new Jason Statham film but I’m sure we can put that off to another night.”

 

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t realise you had plans.”

 

“We were just going to the pictures,” Matt reminded him. “No big deal.”

 

“You two have been spending a lot of time together, haven’t you?”

 

Matt nodded. “Yeah; we’re mates.”

 

“Didn’t you go out for dinner the other day, too?”

 

Matt frowned, wondering what he was getting at. “What’s wrong with that?”

 

“Nothing at all,” Connor told, looking amused.

 

~.~

 

Sitting in the pub that night, Becker leaned closer to Matt. “What’s up with Connor? He keeps giving us weird looks.”

 

Matt just rolled his eyes. “You’re asking me to decipher the inner workings of Connor’s mind? Just ignore him,” he said. “I’m going to get another drink; do you want the same again?”

 

Becker nodded and Matt looked around the rest of the table, asking if they wanted anything. As everyone chipped in with their orders, Matt headed for the bar, Connor jumping up to follow.

 

“Thought I’d come along and help you carry them,” he said in such a casual tone that Matt was instantly suspicious.

 

As they waited for the barman to get their drinks, Connor began nervously babbling about something funny that Abby had done that afternoon. There was going to be a question in there somewhere, Matt knew, but at this rate he could be waiting all night for it.

 

“Conn, just spit it out.”

 

Connor stopped in mid-sentence. “Right. I was thinking about taking Abby somewhere nice and, well, most of the nice restaurants I knew of don’t exist any more or they’ve turned into Subway or Starbucks. I thought you might have some suggestions.”

 

“Do you like Italian? There’s Luigi’s- it opened about six months ago. The food’s good; we went there when Piers came to visit a few weeks ago.”

 

“Piers?”

 

“Becks’ brother.”

 

Connor stared at him. “He introduced you to his brother? Hmm.”

 

Matt frowned. “What do you mean by ‘hmm’?”

 

“Just didn’t realise it was that serious.”

 

By that time, the barman had put the last of their order on the bar and Matt didn’t really think about Connor’s comment until later that night. Shaking his head, he put it down to Connor being odd again. Nothing new about that.

 

~.~

 

They were just packing up the last of their equipment when the young policewoman they had been talking to earlier came over to them. Abby glanced between her and Matt, quickly excusing herself and dragging Connor and Danny away too, though not far enough away that the three of them couldn’t hear what was being said, he noticed.

 

PC McKenna flashed a smile at Matt.

 

“Matt? I might be about to make a complete fool of myself- I don’t usually do this sort of thing- but I wondered if you’d like to have dinner with me tonight?”

 

Matt was flattered, honestly he was; the young PC was pretty, and she’d been great while they were handling the anomaly and the subsequent creature outbreak. He could see Abby gesturing at him, encouraging him to say yes if her nods and glares were anything to go by, but he couldn’t.

 

“I can’t, I’m sorry. I’ve already got plans for tonight.”

 

~.~

 

“What was that?” Abby asked as soon as they were all in the vehicle. “You were chatting her up earlier and then you turn her down?”

 

Matt frowned at her. “I wasn’t ‘chatting her up’; I was just being polite. Anyway, I _am_ busy tonight.”

 

“And you couldn’t have asked if she’d like to make it another night?” Okay, so that really hadn’t occurred to him but he wasn’t going to admit it to her. “So, what are you doing tonight?” she asked, changing the subject.

 

He smiled. “Some of Becker’s old army mates are in town, and so we’re off for a few drinks with them.”

 

“Oh.” Her eyes suddenly widened as Connor nudged her discreetly. “Oh! Sorry; I didn’t realise…”

 

He frowned. “Didn’t realise what?”

 

Abby just smiled at him.

 

“It’s sweet. You two are good together.”

 

Matt sighed, trying to work out what the hell she was talking about, and what the look meant that passed between Connor and Danny. Eventually he decided to ignore them all; it seemed that Connor’s weirdness was catching.

 

~.~

 

The more Matt thought about it, however, the more it all started to fit together. Especially when he thought about the conversation they’d had in the car on their way back to the ARC, when they had been talking about their plans for the evening. Danny was going to the opera, of all places, and though he never said he was going with Lester, it wasn’t a difficult guess. They both liked to think that no one knew but it had been the worst kept secret in the ARC ever since Danny had returned and the pair of them got together.

 

Connor, sitting in the back seat, had sighed dramatically. “I feel like I’m missing out on something,” he complained. “Am I the only straight bloke left on the team? I mean, there’s you and Lester,” he said to Danny, who for once didn’t try and deny it, “and then those two.”

 

From the driver’s seat, Matt had seen Connor wave an arm vaguely in his direction when he said it. He opened his mouth to object but Danny had smirked and cut in with what he assumed to be a joking offer to show Connor exactly what he was missing, effectively stopping the conversation.

 

Now, Connor’s remarks in general started to make sense, as did Abby’s sudden interest in his personal life. And all of their comments seemed to lead back to one person.

 

He was standing out by Jess’s workstation when he made up his mind.

 

“Does everyone think me and Becker are a couple?”

 

Jess spluttered into her tea for a moment, coughing as she put the mug down and turned to him.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said. “But we’re not. We’re friends.”

 

She gave him a disbelieving look. “Friends? Tell me, Matt- what did you do last night?”

 

“Becks came over for dinner.”

 

“You invited him, and you cooked for him?” He nodded. “And at the weekend?”

 

“Not much. I went to Furniture World and bought a new sofa, if that’s what you mean.”

 

Jess smiled. “Who with?”

 

“Well, Becks came along to help, and then I took him for a few drinks afterwards to say thanks.”

 

“Who do you have listed as your emergency contact?”

 

Something told him that she already knew the answer but he said it anyway. “Becker.” He’d changed it a few months ago after his father had passed away.

 

“And if you have a problem or something fantastic happens, who’s the first person you tell?”

 

That was Becker as well and, even though he didn’t answer, Jess continued.

 

“Think back- outside of work, when was the last time you spent a day without seeing or talking to Becker?”

 

Matt tried, he really did, but everything he’d done recently involved Becker. They went to see a film, had dinner or went for a pint at the pub after work…

 

“I can’t remember,” he admitted.

 

Jess’s smile widened. “Matt, I don’t know how to break this to you but, by my reckoning, you and Becker have been dating for about four months.”

 

“Don’t be daft. I-”

 

He stopped, unsure of what to say. Now that Jess mentioned it, he did spend more time with Becker than he realised. And maybe inviting someone over for dinner, cooking for them, could be construed as a date, as could going to see a film and stopping for a drink on the way back.

 

When he really thought about it, he felt more comfortable with Becker than he had with any of the women he’d had brief relationships with. Then again, he didn’t have to hide anything from Becker; he already knew about the mission and Matt’s true background, and the ARC. Becker didn’t even seem to mind Matt’s silence when he just didn’t feel like talking, something which had been a point of contention with a few of his dates when they thought he was just being awkward or that he wasn’t enjoying spending time with them.

 

Oh, hell, Jess was right.

 

~.~

 

Matt knocked on Becker’s door that evening before letting himself in when he heard Becker shout. All day long, he’d been thinking about the PC’s offer and wondering if he should have said yes. He could have told Becker he couldn’t make it- after all, it was just a drink with Becker’s mates, mates he didn’t even know. PC McKenna had been funny and charming, and sexy as hell in that uniform, but truth be told he would rather spend the evening with Becker.

 

He knew exactly what the others would say if he that thought with them.

 

Becker was just putting his jacket on when he got into the living room. Matt smiled when he saw what he was wearing. That shirt was his favourite; Becker looked good in dark blue and it fit him perfectly. Matt’s smile turned to a frown. Since when did he have a favourite shirt of Becker’s? When the bloody hell had that happened?

 

“Are you ready to go?”

 

Becker nodded, but his gaze remained on Matt. “What’s wrong? If you don’t want to come with me, I won’t be offended,” he said. “After all, you don’t know the others-”

 

“It’s not that,” Matt said, sighing. “I had a weird conversation with Jess today… Did you know they’re all talking about us?”

 

Becker frowned. “What about?”

 

“They all think that you and I are…” Matt paused, avoiding Becker’s eyes as he said, “They think we’re, you know, dating.”

 

When he looked up, he saw the other man watching him with an amused expression on his face. Matt stared at him, not expecting Becker to be quite so calm about the fact that everyone at the ARC had him paired off with another bloke. Then it occurred to him that he had no idea if Becker was straight, gay, bi- the subject had just never come up.

 

“You don’t seem surprised.”

 

Becker shrugged his shoulders. “Yet you do,” he countered.

 

Matt sat down heavily on the chair behind him, and groaned. “Why do I feel as though I’m the last to know?”

 

“Probably because you are,” Becker told him with a laugh. “The question is, how do you feel about it?”

 

“Well, I don’t like being gossiped about.”

 

“Neither do I,” Becker agreed, “but that’s not what I was asking and you know it.”

 

He wasn’t sure what to say. How did he feel about the fact that even the bloke they all had him paired off with seemed to know about it?

 

“I don’t know! I’ve never been in a four-plus month relationship with a bloke without knowing about it before,” he said, uttering a short laugh when he realised how ridiculous that sounded.

 

He didn’t have a problem with homosexuality, never really thought much about it if he was being honest; in his time it wasn’t an issue, rather a matter of survival. There weren’t enough people left in the scattered groups to live by the rules of today, of freedom of choice in partners. There, sex was to reproduce and not for fun, which meant that things such as homosexuality and monogamy were ignored in favour of keeping the human race alive. Sexual preferences weren’t a luxury they could afford to let people have.

 

In his time living here, in this world, he hadn’t really bothered with personal relationships at all for a long time. He’d looked, sure, and some of that looking had been directed toward men, but he hadn’t ever acted on it.

 

“Becks, are you gay?” he blurted out, giving himself a mental kick as he realised just how that had sounded. Luckily, Becker didn’t appear to be offended.

 

“I don’t really like to attach labels to things like that but, if I had to, I’d say I was bisexual. I’ve dated both men and women. Why?”

 

Matt shrugged his shoulders. “I just wondered.”

 

Becker smiled and it was clear that he believed that about as much as Matt himself did. “Sure you did.”

 

So maybe it had been a bit more than just wondering, Matt admitted to himself. What he wasn’t sure of was everything else. The more he thought about it, however, the more he found he liked the idea…

 

“Just tell me one thing,” Becker continued, looking slightly unsure now. That Becker was on unsure footing as well made Matt feel a bit better. “Tell me I’m not reading more into this than I should be.”

 

Matt shook his head. “You’re not,” he said quietly.

 

He’d faced down a Dracorex while armed with nothing but a metal tray but, for some reason, this was twice as nerve wracking. Still, he wanted to know.

 

“Can I?”

 

As soon as Becker nodded, not even asking what he’d just agreed to, Matt stood and closed the space between them in one decisive step. With one hand on the back of Becker’s neck, he pressed his lips to Becker’s before moving back far enough to look Becker in the eyes. For a moment, Becker seemed too surprised to do anything at all but that didn’t last long. Arms snaking around Matt’s waist, he pulled the other man closer and kissed him properly before they parted a short time later, breathless.

 

“Matt? You okay?”

 

Matt nodded; that had felt good. Better than good, in fact, but he found himself unsure of what to do next and he hated that. What he did know was that he really wanted that to happen again.

 

“What now?”

 

“That depends. We can forget this happened, pretend we never had this whole conversation, and keep going as we were, or we could give this a try for real and give them something to really gossip about.”

 

Matt ignored the fluttering in his stomach and looked Becker in the eyes. “I’d like to try.”

 

Becker heaved a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank fuck for that! I’ve been waiting for you to catch up for a long time,” he said. “So first, this happens,” Becker told him, moving in for another quick kiss. “And then we go out and meet the lads, have a few drinks and enjoy ourselves. We can sort out the rest later.”

 

~.~

 

Becker’s friends were already in the pub when Becker and Matt arrived, a couple of tables dragged together and a fair few empty glasses already on the table. As Becker approached, they called him over, moving up to give them some room to sit down.  

 

“Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. You don’t call, you don’t write…”

 

Becker shrugged his shoulders, mock casual, “Been busy,” he said as he greeted everyone with a huge smile on his face.

 

The man to their left rolled his eyes. “Well, if he’s not going to bother introducing us…” he said to Matt, reeling off a list of names as he indicated to each of the group in turn, “And I’m Paul.”

 

Matt nodded to everyone. “Matt Anderson. You all served with Becks?”

 

“’Fraid so,” Paul told him, smiling at the offended look on Becker’s face. “He was our CO.”

 

For a while, they shared stories, reminiscing about old times, laughing about the escapades they’d got up to, Matt laughing along with them. It was nice to see this side of Becker; they all saw him as the no-nonsense ARC security team leader but from what he was hearing now, the man had got up to his fair share of mischief. Chatting to them brought back memories of his own time in the military, the camaraderie between them. He missed it in some ways as they’d been like family to him, but now he had the ARC team.

 

“So, you and Hils, eh?” Paul asked. “I was a bit surprised when he said he was bringing someone with him. He never introduced anyone to us before. I never even saw him pick anyone up. You’d think the man was a monk; even when we went out, he’d be the one all the women were chasing, and some of the blokes, but he always seemed to go home alone.”

 

Jake nodded from across the table. “It was like watching a swarm of wasps around a honey jar whenever we went out,” he said. “The rest of us didn’t get a look-in with the ladies.”

 

“You’re married,” Becker reminded him. “And you were back then, too.”

 

“I can still look,” Jake protested.

 

Paul grinned. “Yeah, and if he did any more than that, Lyndsay would remove his balls, slowly and painfully,” he told Matt. “She’s a lovely woman, but she won’t stand for any shit from him. How long have you and Hils been together?”

 

Becker and Matt glanced at each other, Matt biting back a laugh.

 

“That depends on who you ask. For me, it’s about four months; for him it’s,” Becker looked at his watch, “about an hour and a half.”

 

Matt smiled self-consciously at the confused people all around the table. “It was pointed out to me earlier today that the rest of the world thought we’d been dating for the past few months. It just took me a bit longer to catch up.”

 

Jake looked between them, saw that they were serious, and let out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief before changing the subject, something which Matt was grateful for. This thing with Becker was new- he hadn’t really had time to get his head around it, never mind discuss it with someone else. From the look on Jake’s face, he’d realised that too and had taken pity on them.

 

“So, we saw you on the news a couple of weeks ago,” he told Becker, “When that huge animal was running though the middle of London. What the hell was that anyway? The news said it was some kind of dinosaur but that was a load of bollocks, right?”

 

Matt saw all of the others lean a little bit closer and he realised that was part of the reason they’d called. They were curious since the anomalies had gone public during the convergence, just like the rest of the world, but they knew someone who might be able to give them some answers.

 

“I saw you, too,” Jake informed Matt. “I wasn’t sure when you first came in, but it was you. Both of you, racing around, carrying those funny looking guns.”

 

Becker didn’t say anything for a moment, the others all waiting, watching him.

 

“Does this have something to do with that super-secret posting you got?” Paul asked.

 

Eventually, Becker nodded. He glanced at Matt as though in silent question of what he should say; after all, up until recently the entire project had been covered by the Official Secrets Act. Now it was impossible to keep that secret, not after millions of people had seen the anomalies and creatures either on footage that had been shown on news channels, the internet, or with their own eyes. What they _were_ allowed to say, however, had never been specified.

 

“Yes, it is. What you saw on the news was a dinosaur; it’s our job to deal with them and put them back where they came from,” Becker told them. “It’s been my life for the past three years.”

 

~.~

 

It was after midnight when they got back to Becker’s house, Matt following him inside. He’d had a good time and enjoyed having a laugh with Becker’s mates, something he hadn’t done in a while, at least not with anyone from outside the ARC. He hadn’t kept in touch with anyone from his army days; back then, his father had discouraged him from keeping in contact, saying that it would just distract him from his real purpose for being here.

 

Matt hung his jacket on the rack near the door and headed into the living room after Becker.

 

He was back on unfamiliar ground, not really sure how this should proceed. He wanted to go back to where they were before, to the kissing and holding, but he had no idea of how to ask. Had he been here with a woman, he would have made a move but how exactly did it work with another bloke? Would he offend Becker if he behaved as he usually would, taking on the traditional male role and instigating anything?

 

“Are you having second thoughts?”

 

“What? No! I was just thinking-” Matt sighed again. “It’s not exactly my area of expertise.”

 

“What, thinking? You’re right; it’s definitely not your strong suit.”

 

Matt rolled his eyes. “I meant being with you. With a bloke. And stop teasing me or I might just reconsider.”

 

Becker just smiled at him in such a way that said he knew Matt was lying about changing his mind.

 

“Look, I get that this is new for you but we can go as slowly as you want.”

 

But that was the point. He didn’t want to go slow.

 

“Or we could just skip the going slow and get right to the interesting stuff instead.”

 

Becker smiled. “I didn’t want to rush you into anything.” He paused for a moment before adding, “I’m not very good with this whole relationship thing; never actually found anyone I wanted to keep around longer than a couple of weeks. Are you sure that this is what you want?”

 

“It’s as though, once Jess made me think about it, I realised that I’d wanted this all along.”

 

Becker still didn’t look convinced. “You’ve never expressed any interest in men before. Women, yes, but that’s it. What happens when you realise it was a mistake? I don’t want to lose my best friend over this.”

 

Matt really didn’t want to see that look on Becker’s face, didn’t want him to think that this was just experimentation, something he’d try and get over.

 

“Becks, I want this; I want you. I think I have for a while, even if I didn’t put it together in my head. And you’re wrong, by the way. I have looked at men before, at you, and I’ve watched them…” Matt admitted quietly. “Y’know, together.”

 

“Doing what?”

 

As Matt felt his cheeks flush, Becker smirked. “Oh, so now it’s all coming out! Mr Straight-as-an-arrow spends his evenings trawling through gay porn sites.”

 

“I do not!”

 

“What were you watching them do? Come on, tell me…”

 

Matt shook his head. It had just been out of curiosity to begin with, a site accidentally ending up in his online search results and he’d clicked on it. After that, it wasn’t exactly a regular thing, but if he thought about it, the sites he did visit were fairly evenly split between gay male and heterosexual.

 

“Aww, you’re getting all embarrassed!”

 

Matt glared at him. “You said you’d stop teasing.”

 

“No, I didn’t,” Becker said cheerfully. “So, you’re not quite as innocent as you look, are you? I like it.”

 

Stepping closer, he balled his fist in the front of Matt’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, his other arm going around Matt’s waist, hand getting a quick grope of his arse.

 

“Becks-”

 

“Hilary.”

 

“What?”

 

Becker smiled. “I thought that maybe you could start calling me Hilary, if you wanted. Or Hils. You don’t have to if you don’t want but I just thought…”

 

Matt nodded. “Hilary really doesn’t suit you, but Hils… Hils works,” he said. Becker didn’t let many people use his first name- Lester was the only one who Matt had heard use it and get away with it- but it had felt odd calling him Becker now that their relationship had changed. Becker, and even Becks, was just too impersonal.

 

“Come on- time for bed, I think,” Becker said, nodding toward the stairs.

 

Despite his earlier desire to move things along, Matt felt a moment of hesitation at that. He wanted to, he really did, but he wasn’t sure he was quite ready for that yet. Becker must have seen it in his face as he touched a hand to Matt’s cheek to get his attention.

 

“To sleep, that’s all. I don’t know about you, but I’m tired. I had a pretty early start this morning.”

 

Matt nodded, relieved at the out that Becker had given him without making it into a big deal. No, he corrected himself, not an out, merely a postponement.

 

“You can have the spare room, if you like, or you could stay with me,” Becker told him as they reached the top of the stairs. When Matt hesitated again, Becker rolled his eyes. “I really won’t mind if you want to take the spare room.”

 

It wasn’t the thought of sharing a bed with Becker that was making Matt hesitate, though. He watched from the doorway as Becker stripped off his shirt and jeans, throwing them into a heap in the corner and pulled on a pair of loose-fitting jogging trousers. He kept himself in shape, sure, but even by his relatively new perspective, he could see that Becker was gorgeous; how the hell could he compare to that?

 

He waited until Becker headed for the bathroom before getting undressed quickly, leaving on the t-shirt he’d been wearing under his shirt, and putting on the spare pair of jogging trousers that Becker had left out for him to sleep in. Becker, unfortunately, had longer legs than him and so they were much too long; he had to roll up the bottoms to avoid tripping over them.

 

Becker returned then, a smile tugging at his lips as he saw the rolled up cuffs but he didn’t say anything, just got into bed, leaving half of the double bed empty for Matt. When Matt slid in beside him a few minutes later, he found Becker watching him, amused.

 

“You finally decided to join me, then?” he teased.

 

“Oh, shut up and go to sleep.”

 

The smile was still on Becker’s face as he closed his eyes.

 

~.~

 

Matt awoke the next morning with Becker curled around his back, one arm around his middle and one leg slotted between his. He could feel soft, even breaths on the back of his neck, letting him know that the other man was still asleep, and- Oh. Pressed together as they were, it was impossible to miss the hardness currently nestled against his arse, especially when Becker shifted slightly in his sleep.

 

He smiled; he should have guessed that Becker would be a cuddler.

 

Not particularly wanting to wake Becker- far from being embarrassed or panicked by waking up with Becker plastered against him, he decided that he liked it- Matt lay there and let the events of the last 24 hours run through his mind. If someone had told him yesterday that he’d be in bed with Becker, torn between hoping that he woke up and followed through on what his body seemed to be promising or stayed asleep, cuddled up to Matt like he was, he would have thought they were crazy. Now, it seemed perfectly natural.

 

He had meant what he said last night, about wanting to try this; after all, it wasn’t much of a mental shift between how they normally were and actually dating. Only the physical aspect of their relationship would change and he was rather looking forward to that. And then there would be the smug looks on the team’s faces when they found out that their suspicions were now fact. He groaned; they were going to be unbearable.

 

Feeling Becker move again, he glanced over his shoulder to see sleepy eyes watching him. Becker yawned. “What time is it?”

 

“Just after six. I don’t really sleep much; I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“That’s fine. I’m usually up early and my alarm would have gone off soon, anyway.”

 

There was another yawn and then Becker tensed. Quickly untangling himself from Matt and putting a bit of distance between them, he smiled guiltily.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Matt turned to face Becker and shuffled closer to close the gap between them once more.

 

“Don’t be; I liked it,” he said, pressing his lips to Becker’s. “Good morning.”

 

With that invitation, Becker rolled them so that Matt was pinned beneath him and kissed him good morning properly. He was obviously trying to minimise the contact between them as much as he could but as soon as Matt parted his legs to let Becker settle between them, he did so. Like this, he could feel every inch of Becker’s body laid against him, chest to chest, groin to groin. He could feel Becker’s cock pressed against his, the fabric of the jogging trousers the only barrier between them, and it did very little to disguise the fact that Becker was enjoying this. So was he, Matt reminded himself.

 

“As much as I’d like to continue this,” Becker told him reluctantly a short time later, “we’re going to be late for work if we do.”

 

Matt smiled, pulling him down for another heated kiss. “We’ll skip breakfast.”

 

Running his hands down Becker’s back, Matt relished the feel of smooth, warm skin beneath his hands, so intent on touching that hadn’t noticed how far he’d gone until his fingertips touched the waistband of Becker’s trousers. After a moment to work up the guts to do it, he slid his hands underneath, finally getting his hands on Becker’s delectable arse. Becker let him continue for a few moments more before shifting them again so that he could strip Matt of his t-shirt and slide his hand into his trousers, long fingers curling around his cock. “Is this alright?”

 

Matt nodded, trying to push his hips up, to get Becker to move his hand. Becker took the hint.

 

~.~

 

Matt was surprised how nothing else seemed to change between them. They still worked together with the same easy friendship they’d always had, though Matt’s heart did race a little more when Becker was on the angry end of a creature. They still went for drinks after work or had dinner, the only difference being that, at the end of the evening, they both went home together.

 

Their dinner had been cleared away and they were in a comfortable sprawl on the sofa, close together, Becker’s hand on his thigh, idly stroking him with his thumb as he watched the television. This was what was driving Matt crazy. With the exception of that first morning, Becker still seemed intent on being chivalrous and taking things as slowly as possible. They often slept together, Matt waking up to find Becker wrapped around him, but aside from kisses and a few touches, that was as far as it went. Even when Matt tried to steer things toward anything else, Becker managed to derail him somehow. He’d even tried sneaking into Becker’s shower this morning, but after a few minutes, Becker had stepped out to give him ‘a bit of privacy’. He didn’t want privacy; what he wanted was Becker.

 

It was frustrating as hell. He knew that Becker didn’t want to push him given that this hadn’t any real experience with another man, but still…

 

Matt reached over and turned off the television, prompting a “Hey, I was watching that!” from Becker until Matt pulled him into a kiss.

 

“Hils, do you actually want me?”

 

Becker frowned. “Of course I do. What kind of a stupid question is that?”

 

“Then prove it.” When Becker just stared at him, he added, “because I practically threw myself at you in the shower this morning, and you just left! I’m starting to think that maybe you don’t want anything more physical than this,” he said, indicating to the way they were sitting together on the sofa, Becker’s hand still on his thigh but nowhere close to where Matt wanted it to be.

 

“I was just trying not to-”

 

“-rush me into anything,” Matt finished for him. “And I appreciate it, but…”

 

“I went too far, didn’t I?” Becker replied, looking slightly embarrassed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean for you to think I didn’t want you.”

 

“I know. Now would you stop being such a sodding Boy Scout and take advantage of me?”

 

Becker smiled. “Your wish is my command.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Continues in [Yours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/476886)


End file.
